Zodiac Love
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: A series of oneshots pairing Tohru with one of the Sohma guys. rated PG13 for some language and occasional violence.
1. Shigure

Kyo: Did you hit your head or something before?

Yoruko: What do you mean?

Kyo: I mean, you've got to be crazy to write something like this.

Shigure: Now now, Kyo. There's no need to be mean.

Yoruko: Besides, better Shigure than Yuki.

Yuki: Why do you say that?

Yoruko: I think you're a jerk.

Tohru: Why would you call Yuki-kun a jerk, Yoruko-chan?

Yoruko: Never mind. I'm sure Shigure and Kyo know why I think that.

Tohru: ???

Yoruko: Hatori, please say the disclaimer.

Hatori: Yoruko does not own Fruits Basket.

Yoruko: Thank you, Hatori.

Hatori: You're welcome.

summary: Kyo and Yuki finally confess to Tohru. But are they already too late?

**Cat, Dog, & Rat**

It had been almost four years since Tohru Honda came to live with Shigure Sohma and his younger cousins, Yuki and Kyo. Tohru had befriended each and every one of the Sohmas that she met; even Akito- eventually. She gave the Sohmas hope and made their lives a little better. She was different things to different people- best friend, sister, flower, princess, and savior. When it came to her, Yuki and Kyo could even usually manage to actually agree about something. So it was only natural that both Yuki and Kyo had fallen for her. But there had been one problem- the curse. So, neither had told her how they felt- in their opinion, it wouldn't be fair to either Tohru or them to be in a relationship when they wouldn't be able to embrace. But that was all in the past. Over a month ago, the curse had finally been broken. So, it was no longer a problem. The only problem left to either of them was the confessing it self- more specifically, how to do it. In the end, they decided to tell her how they felt at the same time to give her a fair chance to pick between them without feeling guilty. This brought them to where they were right at that moment- in the living room with Tohru.

"Tohru-san," said Yuki, "may we please talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Tohru said with a smile, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tohru san, we've known one another for while now, and now that the curse isn't a problem, I..." Yuki sighed and paused, unsure of how to continue. 'Why does this have to be so difficult?'

"Oh, for Pete's sake," said Kyo, "You're making it more complicated than it needs to be. Tohru, what he's trying to say is that..."

"Tohru, I love you!" they said at the same time.

"But don't feel rushed or guilty- as long as you're happy, we can live with your choice."

Tohru just blushed and stuttered, shocked. "I-I-I..."

"How rude," said a voice from behind Tohru, "Putting a lady on the spot like that. I thought that you both had better manners than that."

Yuki and Kyo flushed red from either embarrassment or anger.

"Sh-Shigure?!" said Kyou.

"...What are you doing here?" asked Yuki.

"Whatever do you mean? This is my home, isn't that right, my little flower?" Shigure replied as he wrapped his arms around Tohru in an embrace. Tohru merely blushed brightly then smiled and leaned into the embrace.

"...Right." Kyou and Yuki just got redder.

"You have a point but _get your filthy hands off of her, you perverted mutt_!" Kyou said.

"Shigure rose an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I hug my own girlfriend?" he asked.

"G-girlfriend?!" Kyou sputtered.

Tohru just blushed and nodded, and Shigure grinned. 'Girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' wasn't quite accurate- their love and relationship went deeper than simply the terms 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend'-but it's close enough. For now, that is.

"How long has this been going on?" Yuki asked.

"Just over seven months." answered Shigure.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kyo, "Don't you trust us? If you wanted to keep it from the others, than you could have trusted us!"

"It wasn't a secret or anything, Kyo!" said Tohru.

"You both simply neither noticed nor asked. Besides, you should have both noticed that I'd always been closer to her."

It was true, they both realized, she _had_ always been closer to him; and if she was upset or feeling down, it wasn't usually Yuki or Kyo who cheered her up- it was Shigure. Now that they thought about it, Shigure and Tohru had always had a special connection on a level above what she had with either Yuki or Kyo. And they had prided themselves on being the two who were closest to her- except for perhaps Uotani or Hanajima. Yet she'd had an instant connection with Shigure that had taken time to develop for Yuki and Kyo, even if it hadn't taken very much time. They wished. They both looked happy at the very least. In the end, that was all that mattered to either of them- especially concerning Tohru.

"Wasn't it difficult for a while? Not being able to hug..." asked Kyo.

"At times," agreed Shigure, "but it was well worth it. Besides, I love her, and I knew that not only would the curse eventually be lifted, but that if our love was meant to be we could overcome any obstacle- even the curse."

Kyo left to go to the roof to think, and Yuki went to bed. (Or so he claimed.) They knew that Shigure had a point. They both also loved her, but because they were afraid, they lost any chance that they had had.

"Take care of her, Shigure." Kyou said as he left.

"If you ever hurt her, Hatori will be the least of your problems." said Yuki.

Tohru frowned. She knew that they cared a lot, but she never knew that they loved her. Not in that sense, anyway. She hoped she hadn't hurt them. Shigure noticed her frown, and knew immediately what was wrong.

"They'll be fine, you know." Shigure said.

"You're sure?" Tohru asked, looking up at him.

"Positive." said Shigure, giving her the soft, completely genuine smile he saved just for her, "Besides, I think that they each have something with your two friends."

Tohru smiled. She had always thought that they would look good together. Shigure laughed when she told him that.

"That is true, isn't it? They'd always looked like they belonged together. Ayame used to tell me the same thing about the two of us before we confessed. Do you remember that day?" said Shigure.

Tohru smiled softly. "I'll never forget." They both remembered like it was yesterday, and they always would.

Flashback

"I'm home!" said Shigure, who wasn't expecting a reply but had said it anyway. Kyo was spending the weekend at Kazuma's, Yuki was away at a friend's for the weekend, and Tohru said that she would be going shopping after school.

"Welcome back, Shigure! How did it go?" said Tohru.

Shigure was surprised, but didn't show it. "It went smoothly, for once. I wonder what happened with my editor. She was in an unusually good mood, said all was well, thanked me as she gave me my author's copy, and left. I thought you would be shopping?"

"I did," said Tohru, "I went to the bookstore."

"What did you get?" asked Shigure. Tohru showed him.

"Th-this is... my latest book." Shigure said, surprised. He had never thought that anyone who he actually knew would read any of his books- not even Tohru.

"That's right. I've loved your work since before I knew you were the author!" said Tohru. (Pretend he uses a pen name.)

Shigure blushed lightly. No one he knew had ever said something like that about his novels. Ayame and Momiji were the only ones who hadn't laughed at him, teased him, or been surprised to a ridiculous extent when they found out that he writes fantasy novels.

"I never knew that you read my books." said Shigure.

"They're all my favorite books!" Tohru said with a smile.

Shigure's smile and eyes softened. Tohru had always been unbelievably sweet and genuine. It was no surprise that he had loved her for a while now- practically from the start, he'd only recently realized.

"That means a lot to me." said Shigure, "You're the first one I know to say something so positive about my novels."

Tohru smiled, blushing 'I wish he would smile like that more.' "I'm going to make dinner now." she said.

"All right. What are we having?" Shigure replied.

"It's only the two of us, so I'm going to make tempura." said Tohru.

"Yay! My favorite." said Shigure. 'She's so thoughtful.'

After Dinner

"I'll help you clean up." said Shigure.

"Y-you don't have to! I don't mind doing it myself." Tohru said.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do. I insist. You're not a maid, after all." said Shigure.

"Thank you." Tohru said once they were done and putting the dishes away.

"You're welcome, Tohru. Have I ever told you just how much I appreciate all that you do for us?" Shigure said.

He noticed that Tohru was having trouble putting a dish away. So he came up just behind her.

"Here, let me get that." said Shigure.

Tohru looked up at him, blushing, and then thanked him.

"No problem. Would you like to go see a movie?" he asked.

Tohru smiled. "I'd love to." she said.

After the Movie

"That was a wonderful movie. Thank you for taking me." said Tohru.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." said Shigure. 'She looks so beautiful and peaceful in the moonlight... It's now or never. I need to tell her how I feel.'

"Tohru?" said Shigure.

"Hm?"

"I love you." he said.

"I-I love you too, Shigure." said Tohru. 'I'd never dreamed that he actually returned my feelings. This is a dram come true.' At that moment, Tohru had her back practically against the door.

"Then... you won't mind if I do this." Shigure leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a kiss that was chaste and gentle yet passionate and full of love. Tohru closed her eyes and responded.

"Good night... my little flower."

"Good night, Shigure"

End of Flashback

"I love you, Shigure."

"And I love you, Tohru. More than you'll ever know."

"Shigure..." 'He's so sweet.' thought Tohru, as he leaned down for a kiss.

**The End**

Yuki: What in the world possessed you to write something where Honda-san is paired with him of all people?

Yoruko: I'd always liked the idea of her being paired up with him... Then again, the only guys I've seen in the series that I can't stand the thought of seeing her paired up with are you and Hiro- and with Hiro, it's partly because of the age gap and mostly because I think that he belongs with Kisa.

Yuki: ...

Yoruko: Ja ne, minna! Hope you liked it. Review me and tell me who you think who should be next.


	2. Hatsuharu

Yoruko: Consider this a late Christmas present. ^.^

Summary: Everyone knew Yuki and Kyou seemed to think that they had feelings for Tohru. Anyone who truly knew them also knew that they were actually in love with each other yet didn't seem to have realized it. So Tohru and Haru decide to do something about it. But what happens when their attempts at matchmaking ended up leading to the two confessing their feelings for each other themselves?

Pairing: Tohru/Haru w/ a side-pairing of Kyou/Yuki

**Matchmakers**

Tohru, who was doing the dishes, was lost in thought. Yuki and Kyou were fighting again this morning. She hated it. Tohru hated how even though they're a little better usually the only way they can be around each other without fighting or arguing was if they ignored each other. They didn't hate the other, she knew because each had told her before. But… She sighed and dropped it for the moment. At least she didn't have to worry about it right now. Yuki was dragged into an outing with the student council and Kyou was who knows where… though she suspected that he was at Kazuma-san's dojo.

Just then, someone snuck up behind her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She gave a slight yelp then turned around. It was Haru. "Hatsuharu-kun! You startled me!"

"Sorry. Here- Let me help." he said.

"Th-thank you, Hatsuharu." she said.

Haru always insisted on helping her out in the kitchen. He always mumbled something about her 'deserving all the help she could get for not just keeping Shigure's house clean but helping out with Yuki and Kyou.' when she tried to ask him why. Tohru had long since gotten used to it and learned not to protest. If she did protest, he would just ignore it in his typical half-dazed fashion.

Once they were finished, they sat down at the table with some snacks Tohru had had on hand that didn't require dishes or silverware. They were silent for a minute, just thinking, but it wasn't awkward. Over time Tohru and Haru had gotten much closer. Unlike Kyou and Yuki, he both didn't just write her off as an overly-trusting oblivious airhead, but also understood her in a way that no one else except for Momiji, possibly Hatori, and, surprisingly enough, Shigure ever had. She'd only admitted it to Haru, but sometimes they even seemed to understand her more than her mother ever had. And Tohru? She didn't write Haru off as an idiot, an airhead, or anything that people had accused him of being, and she had not only made the effort to truly get to know him but she knew and trusted him enough so that she knew that in spite of what anyone might think, Haru would never hurt her when he's gone black. Not on purpose or on accident. She also had realized that he rarely hurt people who hadn't messed with him or gotten him mad. (Not that he would EVER hurt a kid or the elderly.) Tohru had even said to him once that it was adorable seeing him with Kisa, and that it reminded Tohru of seeing a nice, caring older brother with his younger sister.

Finally, Haru was the first one to break the silence. "So… what were you thinking of?" he asked, "You must have been pretty distracted if you were so lost in thought that you didn't notice me when I came in."

"…" Tohru didn't answer at first, trying to find the right words to explain her thoughts.

"It's Kyou and Yuki, isn't it?"

"They were arguing again this morning, after breakfast… I'm afraid that it might have been worse than usual."

"Tohru, you probably know them better than anybody… except maybe for Kazuma when it comes to Kyou. You probably know well by now that Yuki was so closed off from others as a child that even now that he has trouble understanding, let alone identifying or dealing with, his feelings. And Kyou… well, he's a little better than Yuki when it comes to understanding them, but he still has trouble dealing with his feelings."

"Yeah, but still…"

"I know. It hurts you, seeing people you care about fight like Kyou and Yuki do."

They both knew that this was true. Haru was one of few who knew anything about Tohru and actually paid attention when it came to such matters that knew that while yes, Tohru had come to love Kyou and Yuki very much her feelings for them were completely platonic. This amounting to no one else except for Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, and even though he rarely saw her and didn't know her that well Kazuma. Haru suspected that maybe Akito would have also known by now, but even though he hated her at first, but it had taken them awhile to become friends and they didn't see each other very much. Then again in spite of what one might think, he was smart and observant in matters concerning emotions and states of mind so knowing Akito he may suspect or even already know. Something else that few seemed to realize about Tohru was that it didn't simply worry her when friends of hers fought, got hurt, or something similar- when a fight between friends of Tohru's was like the ones between Kyou and Yuki were, it hurt her. She hated seeing her friends have so much trouble getting along. The only other people that realized this, that Haru knew of, were Shigure and Hatori. Then again… maybe he was underestimating Uotani and Hanajima; and he knew that Momiji was very observant and insightful with some things so he may suspect.

"It's like spilled milk- it can be an annoying occurrence, but there's no use crying or fretting over it."

"I know. But…"

"But you know how they feel about each other, so it bothers you more than it probably normally would." Haru finished. He often knew that Tohru would say before she said it or knew either what she was thinking or wanted to say but couldn't find the words to say it. A mystery…

"Yes…" There was a far away, almost sad expression on her face. You could tell that there was something else concerning her if you really knew her.

Haru noticed the look on Tohru's face. "It's not just that, is it? It bothers you that they not only don't realize their own feelings, but think that they're in love with you."

Tohru looked up at him. "Hatsuharu?"

"It's not that hard to guess. Your expression says anything if you know how to read it. And everyone who actually knows those two knows that they have a thing for each other." Haru explained, knowing the unsaid question without having to ask her to elaborate.

Tohru seemed to cheer up a little. Haru knew that it was probably because she was finally able to talk about the subject and voice her concerns. He most likely was the first person to bring it up, too. To her, at least. Well, at least she was happier now. She was much cuter when she was happy. Especially when she was smiling…

"Exactly. I just want them to be happy. I know that they care a lot about each other, but even if no one thinks so I can tell by the way they act sometimes that they think that I'm the one they love. But if they don't just not get along but even think that they're in love with someone that they're not, they won't ever be happy. That would be terrible."

He was also one of few that rarely ever if ever interrupted Tohru when she was in the middle of a mini-rant or rambling. He didn't know why. If left to run its course, she was usually done before long. Not that they usually took all that long in the first place. This was why he understood her better than most people did. He also understood what Tohru said and meant, and agreed with her.

Haru hated how his first crush, who had helped him end his anger problems and hatred, & Kyou, who when he was a child he almost looked up to and even now respected greatly as a senpai in martial arts, had found the love and could find the solace and final piece of healing they needed in each other yet were too stubborn to see it. He understood that too, though. He could tell that they each thought the admired, maybe even wanted to _be_ the other, yet thought the one they were in love with was Tohru. Tohru was the first one to completely accept them from the start and the one to help them start to truly heal, so it was understandable that they mistook their platonic love for her- like that one feels for a mother or a sister- for romantic love.

All the same, it was getting annoying. Who wouldn't when someone wouldn't let the girl or woman you care for alone when they don't care about her the same way that you do, or even care about someone else that way? For those who read that statement who aren't either stupid or completely oblivious, yes, you interpreted that statement right. Hatsuharu Sohma, ox of the Zodiac, had fallen in love with Tohru Honda the onigiri, the Sohmas' personal light in the dark. Neither Yuki nor Kyou loved her the same way that he did- romantically, the way a man loves a woman. So it got on his nerves seeing them act the way they did. Hm… he had an idea…

"Tohru- if it's been starting to bother you so much… than would you like to do something about it?" he asked her.

"Do something about it? Like what, Hatsuharu?"

"Get them together. So what do you say? Wanna play matchmaker?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, it is Christmas. How about mistletoe?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Hatsuharu!"

'It's so cute how she calls me by my full name' Haru mused.

Haru just chuckled. He leaned closer to Tohru and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're too cute sometimes, Tohru." he half-muttered, "No wonder they think they love you. And… It's no wonder that you've snared my heart, too."

Tohru blushed at his action and words- her blush deepened when he proceeded to hug her after the kiss- but didn't do or say anything. Haru noticed this and smiled a little. Just maybe this was the opportunity he needed to get a chance to tell Tohru how he felt. After all, he pretty much confessed but all she did was blush- which, he knew, was probably a good sign. Looked like all he had to do was conspire with her further on how to get the stubborn duo together.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Sorry it took so long.

Hanajima: This was most interesting.

Yuki: This makes no sense.

Kyou: As much as I hate to admit it or that it's even the case, I agree with the damn rat! What the hell were you thinking?

Shigure: Maa, maa. Calm down, you two. This is called fanfiction for a reason. She has every right to write what she wants.

Kyou & Yuki: *try to attack/hit Shigure but are stopped by Yoruko*

Uotani: So whatcha got planned next, Yoruko?

Yoruko: I've got a request for it and I've even got a rough draft written out, so the next oneshot is Tohru/Hatori. Ja ne minna! Hope you liked it.


	3. Hatori

Yoruko: Hello! Sorry it took so long. I tend to be busy with homework, being a college student, and when I'm not I tend to get distracted by reading fanfiction.

Shigure: Nothing's wrong with that. After all, an author needs inspiration.

Yoruko: Yup~ and reading fanfiction gives me ideas for fanfiction to write myself.

Kyou: I still say something's wrong with your head.

Shigure: Be nice, Kyou. You don't want her to punish or humiliate you.

Kyou: *sulks because he knows that as the author she can*

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, Akito would never have turned out to be a girl in the manga and Tohru would have ended up with one of the Mabudachi Trio, Haru, or Akito… & something bad would have happened to Ren.

Pairing: Tohru/Hatori

Summary: Kyou and Yuki have been fighting over Tohru for a while now. They aren't getting a winner therefore no results, so they're trying to have Akito decide. Akito is highly amused by this, and decides to have by killing two birds with one stone by first getting their hopes up then dashing them by using this as an opportunity to push Tohru and the one _she_ loves together.

**Unforseen Results**

Akito was amused. Very amused, in fact. So amused that he was tempted to laugh- or at least chuckle- but settled for a smirk instead.

"Let me get this straight;" said Akito, looking down at Kyou and Yuki, "the two of you can't agree on who should get Tohru, and since your last fight was so bad that it scared her instead of just worried her, you want me to choose for you and give that person my blessings."

'How presumptuous of them.' Akito thought, 'don't Tohru's feelings matter? They claim to care about- even love- Tohru yet they don't take her feelings into account. How selfish.'

Tohru could tell that Akito was amused. It took her a moment to realize that she even knew why. It had to be what she said that time. If Shigure or Hatori noticed, they didn't say anything. Tohru was glad- see wanted to see what Akito had planned unfold.

Akito and Tohru had become friends after that meeting. It was now two and a half years since Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki had graduated and now they were best friends and confidants. Their slightly similar childhoods- both being alone for the most part and both having lost their fathers when they were very young- made them able to confide in each other as they had never before confided in anyone. For the first time, they could talk about what they thought and felt without restraint and they understood each other as not even Shigure and Hatori did.

So Shigure didn't know the whole picture even though he suspected Akito was the only other one who knew that Tohru had never had romantic feelings for either Kyou or Yuki. No, the little flower was in love with someone else. Akito wasn't surprised, though. Tohru had always been closest to Shigure and Hatori. They understood her best and had never once written her off as clumsy or an airhead. And Tohru and Hatori connected a level that they never had with anyone else. Even if Tohru hadn't told him, Akito had already suspected that the two of them felt something for each another- he'd seen the way they acted around each other. He'd seen how they interacted when alone and under the impression that no one was around to see.

Akito remembered clearly. Tohru had called him on a Friday afternoon inviting him to lunch the next day- her treat. Akito had been surprised but agreed. When Akito asked her why she did that all of a sudden while they were eating, he'd been surprised by her answer. She was in love with Hatori, and wanted Akito's thoughts on the matter- and his blessings to pursue a relationship should she ever have the courage to confess and find that he returns her feelings. He had assured her that it did not bother him- he knew that unlike Kana she not only truly loved the dragon (this was proved, Akito mentioned, by Kana's reaction to the incident when they asked for his permission to marry and her lack of trying to stop Hatori from erasing her memory) and would never either leave or hurt him no matter what, and told her that she shouldn't worry and that they would cross that bridge when they got there.

Now it was the moment of truth. It was about time, too. They'd been dancing around each other for too long.

Hatori's heart clenched and his stomach felt heavy. He'd been surprised when Shigure phoned him saying that Kyou and Yuki were making him take them to the main house to see Akito and were going to make Tohru come. When he informed Akito he'd only smirked for a moment- so brief he's not sure that he really saw it. Then when with Akito they both spoke at once, trying to out-talk the other and arguing. He should have known that something like this was coming. But a part of him still hurt at the thought of the girl who had managed to heal his frozen heart in a relationship with one of the two. If this was doomed to be an unrequited love it would hurt but he could at least stand it if it was someone other than those two- preferably Shigure or Akito. Kyou and Yuki cared for Tohru but they didn't understand her enough- they would coddle and smother her and- in words that Shigure might use- she would fail to come into full bloom as a result.

Akito's smirk widened a little. Hatori's reaction was perfect. Everything would turn out brilliantly, and the heroine of this little fairy tale would finally get her happy ending. Out of the corner of an eye Akito saw Shigure, who had been keeping an eye on Tohru in case she needed to be comforted or calmed down, glance at him then follow his gaze to Hatori. A look of understanding dawned on his face. Good- he had Shigure on his side. Now it was time for the show to really begin.

"You're sure about this? You'll accept my decision?" Akito asked at last.

"Hai." they both said.

"Very well then." Akito looked at Tohru without turning his head, and black briefly met blue. "I've kept you waiting for an answer long enough, Tohru, haven't I? Well, the wait is over." Tohru seemed to understand. "I give my full blessings… (Here Kyou and Yuki looked anxious and hopeful and Hatori was subtly paying more attention.) for Tohru Honda to be with the one she loves."

Tohru's eyes widened briefly then brightened. She blushed. Could she really tell him how she feels? She knew that he was signaling that he thought she should confess. Then Akito was in front of her.

"Tohru, you need to tell him how you feel. You've done so much for the Sohmas. Don't you think that it's time for your happily ever after? If anyone deserves to be happy it's the two of you, you silly girl." Akito said. He knew, after all, that her lack of self confidence meant that she needed a little push.

Tohru spent quite a few moments thinking things over. Could she really tell Hatori how she felt? She thought about what Shigure said when she admitted that she wasn't in love with anyone- never had been- when he asked if she was in love with Kyou or Yuki after their second year of high school, and then asked him how you knew if it was all right to admit how you felt. What if they didn't feel the same way, telling would cause problems, or it was just a bad idea?

_ "Que sera, sera. People want to love and be loved in return more than anything- no one knows this better than a Sohma who is part of the curse or knows about the curse. When you do fall in love, you'll need to tell them at some point. You never know how things will work out until you try, and if you never tell him how you feel, you'll regret it more than anything if you truly love him, even more than if he doesn't return your feelings."_

Shigure was right. But Hatori had been hurt before. Would he be willing to pursue a relationship if he did return her feelings? He'd admitted to her that he'd been so depressed after Kana because he'd realized after she left that she never truly loved him. Then she remembered what he'd said…

_"Hatori-san, do you ever regret telling Kana how you felt and pursuing a relationship with her?" she'd asked._

_ "No. It hurts how it ended, but I cherished the time we did have, even though how it ended hurts almost as much as knowing that she would have married me without having ever truly loved me."_

Tohru snapped back to the present. Her gaze met Akito's, and she smiled. She looked at Shigure, thanking him silently for giving her the courage she needed. She could tell by the look in his eyes and his smile that he understood. He nodded, acknowledging her gratitude.

She walked over to Hatori and knelt down in front of him. He looked up and their eyes met. For the first time, they saw and could read everything that was there to be seen, and understood. They realized at that moment that their feelings were returned.

"Tohru…"

She smiled at him, a smile that she never gave anyone else.

"Hatori, I love you."

Hatori pulled her closer, kissed her, then he embraced her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting and hoping to hear you say that." he said.

Hatori pulled away slightly, smiled at her, then pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest. She just leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling serenely.

Yuki gaped. Kyou stuttered. Shigure smiled, glad to see them so happy. He'd known all along. Akito grinned, pleased that things had worked out so well. Yuki and Kyou's reactions were wonderful too.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"How the hell do you love Hatori of all people?" Kyou demanded.

Akito chuckled. "You really are an idiot when it comes to people, Kyou-kun."

Shigure waved his finger at them, as if they were children who'd done something they should know is wrong. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. For someone who's supposed to be so close to Tohru you certainly don't pay much attention to her or know her very well. She's had something with Hatori for years.

"But… I thought…" Kyou was speechless.

"What the baka is trying to say is: why Hatori, Honda-san?"

Akito laughed. "Oh, what delightful reactions! But really, you two are so stupid where the heart is concerned. Hatori was one of very few Sohmas who only saw her as Tohru- not a princess, flower, sister, or savior, first friend, or the first to either acknowledge or understand them, or even the mother they never truly had. Just Tohru Honda, the person. Besides, you're both still timid and unsure of how to act around her, and you both held her down and dismissed her as foolish or naïve. You underestimated her. She'll never admit it but if she were with you she would be like a bird in a big, golden cage."

"Why you- liar! I'll-" Kyou protested.

"That's not true, Akito-san." said Yuki.

"Now, be honest. I know that you always dismissed a good deal of Tohru's kindness as being a simple, foolish, overly polite airhead- especially with her being kind even to Akito, Ayame, Momiji, Ritsu, Hiro and myself. To be perfectly honest, the only Sohma besides you two she could never end up with is Hiro."

"Besides, Hatori did what no one else could for Tohru and Tohru did the same for him."

"What do you mean? What did they do for each other?" Yuki asked.

"Heal. Hatori never got over Kana completely. And Tohru… the only ones besides Hatori, Akito, and myself who ever noticed were Haru and Momiji, but she didn't get over her mother's death until sometime during your last year of high school. I'm probably the only one she ever told except maybe Akito, but until she met Uo and Hana in Jr. high, her mother was literally all she had. Those two were her very first friends. Her mother meant a lot to her, and she blamed her death on herself."

Hatori looked down at said girl. "Tohru…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay, Hatori. I'm not so sad about Kaa-san anymore because of you." Hatori smiled.

"I love you, Hatori."

"And I love you, Tohru. More than anything." And then he kissed her.

**Owari**

Next pairing: probably Akito or Ayame, depending on whether or not I get any requests.


	4. Akito

Summary: Tohru and Akito have been a couple for around two years now. With the exception of Kureno, Hatori, and Shigure, no one has noticed. It's time for the new year again, and this time,Tohru is invited to the banquet. Akito has a life-changing question that will oust their relationship to everyone who either hasn't noticed or hasn't been around either of them to notice.

Pairing: Tohru/Akito

Warnings: slight manipulation of canon, nonexistent!femAkito, (AKA I'm ignoring that plot twist from the manga) slight language on Kyou's part

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else you recognize.

**Of Wishes and New Beginnings**

Tohru Honda, now twenty years old, sighed mentally as Yuki blushed at her having forgotten the suffix from his name and simply called him 'Yuki' instead of 'Yuki-kun'. She kept herself from internally breaking down into a mini version of what Hiro had over the years come to call her 'Panic Mode', which those who were less afraid of hurting her feelings or offending her and Tohru herself agreed actually fit quite nicely. Akito had chuckled when she first mentioned it, as she recalled; which had been the point. Tohru liked making Akito laugh after all, it was one of those little things she could do which tended to succeed in bringing a smile to his face.

Tohru had come to relax through the years that had passed since she first met and came to live with the Soumas. This was due in large part to the mostly unintentional combined efforts (unintentional meaning the hadn't usually meant to or realized that they had combined forces) of Hiro, (once he'd relaxed a little towards her a bit, though it came across as his being critical or harsh to most) Shigure, Hatori, and her best friends Uotani and Hanajima. Even Kazuma had once said that she needed to calm down and worry less. Akito had had a hand in it too, but Shigure and Hatori were the only ones that might be aware of that.

This was one thing, though, where it took a lot of effort for Tohru to not break down into a Panic Mode the likes of which hadn't really happened since she was in high school... Now that she thought of it, the kind that usually only happened when she was first getting to know the Soumas. Hm, maybe she'd already started to relax by the time she met Akito. After all, she would never have guessed that Kyou or Yuki was in love with her. She'd had no idea till Akito had teased her about it after they had progressed to being friends.

At least Kyou seemed to have something with a girl he met at Kazuma's dojo, anyway. And Yuki kept getting closer to his friend from the student council, Machi-chan. But to Tohru's secret despair- though she was sure Akito was aware of it- nothing had changed. Both still acted like the school boys with crushes they no longer really were. On second thought, Yuki might still count since he was in college.

But that was besides the point, wasn't it? Yuki being in college had nothing to do with it. The situation seemed to be getting worse. Kyou was getting less subtle. Yuki was getting quickly annoyed with it. Tohru had no problems with her antics as much as they sometimes frazzled even her nerves, though. Shigure, on the other hand, was no help at all. His teasing Kyou and Yuki regarding her (which she'd realized a while ago was something that had always been present) had lost some of its subtlety. When no one was in earshot (except for on occasion Hatori) Shigure had even been openly teasing _her _about the _entire_ situation. Tohru was just glad that Akito had been proving to be a good sport about it all. In fact, he was even amused where Kyou and Yuki were concerned. He knew they had no chance.

What does Akito have to do with it, you might ask? It's simple, really, he was her boyfriend. (or whatever one wanted to call it) Everyone knew that they'd started a friendship at long last close shortly before Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki's last year of high school. Something that everyone either hadn't noticed or hadn't been around enough to be able to notice, however, was that Tohru and Akito had been dating for around two years now. They'd been in love a little longer than that. Not much longer, of course- Akito wasn't one to wait long when he wanted something he knew he could get or in situations along the lines of theirs.

At least there was one upside, though. This year, Tohru was invited to the Soumas' New Year celebration at the main house. Kyou and Tohru were even invited to the Zodiac Banquet. Tohru couldn't wait. She was sure that she'd never been more excited for the arrival of New Year's Eve. She was ecstatic, she would get to spend the beginning of the new year with all but two of her favorite people. She just couldn't stop smiling since she'd heard. Tohru broke herself out of her thoughts and went back to cleaning.

When she was done, she was bringing a pair of bento to the main house so that she could have lunch with Akito; she knew that he must be bored with all of the preparations going on. If he was actually busy, he surely needed a break. Though, she knew that he'd welcome the distraction from the mundane comings and goings anyway.

A little under two hours later brought Tohru to the main house. She hadn't had to worry about Kyou or Yuki. Yuki was somewhere hiding from Ayame's latest attempt to get closer and close the gap. Kyou was as usual at Kazuma's dojo. Shigure could come up with a mostly true excuse for her if someone needed her. Tohru walked right in and to where she knew Akito would be. The maids hadn't figured out the extent of their relationship as far as she knew but they were used to her appearances by now all the same. She knocked on the door to his room.

"Come in." Akito said.

"Konnichiwa, Akito-kun." Tohru greeted.

Akito turned, knowing that she was the only one who called him that. "Tohru. What are you doing here?"

She smiled, knowing that he was just surprised. "I know you find the antics of the preparations for New Years annoying so I thought we could have lunch." she said, holding out the bento she brought.

He smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Tohru. I've been cooped up in here all day in order to escape the chaos and the maids' food gets tiresome."

They ate lunch leisurely, simply enjoying each others company. Both of them found the only one they could fully relax around. They laughed as they speculated about the Zodiac's reaction to Tohru not only being at the celebration but being invited to the banquet. Shigure and Hatori were the only ones who were aware, after all. Tohru told Kyou and Yuki but they had been caught up in an argument, causing the comment to escape their attention.

A few days later, the party was in full swing. Kisa had hugged Tohru as soon as she saw her. Having never gotten over how adorable Kisa was, she hugged back. Both were affectionate by nature after all. Even if they tended to be shy at first. Momiji too, he was taller now but little had changed about his personality and the curse had broken on its own around the time Tohru graduated he no longer had to hold back or be held back by someone else.

Kagura, for once, wasn't adding to the chaos by adding to Kyou's grief. She recently started dating a guy she had met at college. Haru was just chatting with Yuki; Rin had long since left Japan to live her life and heal her emotional and mental scars left by her parents' cold treatment. Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure were in a corner, off in their own little world as they usually were when all together. After all Yuki had already turned down Ayame's ritual attempt to spend time together. Kyou... was in the middle of his first argument of the night. Which was with Hiro of all people. Though no one could bring themselves to be surprised. Akito seemed content to watch it all. Kureno was talking quietly with the shy Ritsu about something both of them had read. Which left Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji free to chat to their hearts' content.

Eventually, Momiji decided that it was his job to try and make sure that Kyou had at least a little fun. Hiro took the opportunity to monopolize Kisa's time, bored with riling Kyou up. So Tohru went over to Akito. He patted the spot next to him, and she sat down.

"Are you having fun?" Akito asked.

Tohru nodded, smiling brightly. "New Years was always a blast with Kaa-san and with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. But I've never had so much fun on New Year's Eve."

Akito just chuckled, there were times when seeing Tohru so happy was all one needed to feel happy themselves. "Good. Things have certainly come a long way, haven't they?"

Tohru nodded, humming in agreement. Kyou and Yuki were arguing again, but there was no sign of violence and rather than showing signs of starting a fight Haru was talking to Momiji now, playing some sort of game the blonde had apparently made up. Kazuma had finally shown up and was watching Kyou's antics with amusement. Once upon a time, things would never have been so peaceful with everyone together. Shigure had even started teasing Ritsu but the younger man hadn't started one of his manic apology attacks. (In Akito's words for lack of having a better term.)

It was later on, after the dance performed by that year's Zodiac. Things were winding down a bit. Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji were now playing a game... Hiro would probably claim that it was only because of Kisa. The two youngest members of the Zodiac were pretty much teenagers now, but Hiro still had as much pride as it was easy for him to (unwittingly on both parts) be manipulated by Kisa. Tohru just thought it was cute. Akito just thought that it was amusing how not only did Hiro still have a crush on Kisa, but that said feelings were obvious to everyone except Kyou and Kisa herself. (Even Yuki had caught on by now.)

Kureno had even made a point of talking to Tohru and asking about Uotani, to her not-so-secret delight. She loved how she'd actually managed to get close to every Souma that she had met... Though everyone had made a point of making sure that she never met either Kyou's biological father or Yuki and Ayame's so-called parents. Momiji's father, on the other hand, was a very nice man and had admitted to her once Momiji was out of earshot when they met that the one thing he regretted was how saving his wife, the woman he loved, had required making his son sad instead. (She had been very shocked when he approached her and Momiji while she was on a break during one of her shifts at the building he worked at. If she'd been holding the drink Momiji got for her, she probably would have spilled it.)

Then, Akito stood up. He made his way to Tohru, who had been talking to Hatori. The doctor merely raised an eyebrow, though it was hidden by his hair. What happened next surprised everyone except Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno. (Kureno was closer to Akito than any Zodiac except for, perhaps, Shigure after all. So he knew too.) Akito took both of Tohru's hands in his... and he knelt to the ground. Tohru's eyes widened, she knew the Western tradition. Was he really...?

"Tohru Honda, we've known each other for four years now. We became closer than even we might have guessed despite overwhelming odds. You healed a scar that I hadn't even know existed until it was no longer there. Will you marry me, my koishii, and make me the luckiest man on Earth?" Akito had such a soft and gentle look on his face that those who were more wary of him or simply didn't like him hadn't thought he c_ould_ get such a look on his face; Akito himself just made a mental note of the fact that his proposal had sounded very mushy yet every word was true, he wondered when he'd turned into such a sap.

Tears of joy welled up in Tohru's eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you, Akito."

Akito stood up, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. All was silent for a minute. Then everyone gathered closer to the two.

"Well, well, well. You'd better treat my little flower well, Akito." Shigure said.

Hatori smiled. "I had a feeling that it would happen soon. Congratulations, both of you."

"I'm happy for both of you." Kureno said.

"My, my. Congratulations on winning the heart of the princess, Akito-san." Ayame said, being one to go with the flow and not being all that surprised somehow.

"I'm so happy for you Tohru! Akito-san, you'd better be nice to her!" Momiji said.

"C-congratulations, Nee-chan, Akito-san." Kisa said.

"Who'd have guessed? Makes sense, though." Haru said.

"How wonderful Tohru!" Kagura said.

Hiro didn't really comment... It seemed like it was because Kisa was ecstatic and he didn't want to ruin it. Ritsu congratulated them too, but had been so quiet Tohru and Akito didn't really catch what he said. Kyou and Yuki, on the other hand...

"... Honda-san, how long?" Yuki asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AND AKITO EVEN A COUPLE!" Kyou shouted.

Tohru flinched slightly. She should have known they would react badly, they'd always been overprotective... She couldn't but panic, though. She didn't know what to say. Wanting Tohru to have time to calm down and gather her nerves, Akito was the one who answered.

"We've been dating for two years now, Kyou-kun." Akito said, not at all phased by either of the two.

"Two years? But surely we would have heard of it or noticed it by now." Yuki said.

Shigure stepped in. "Tsk, tsk. Yuki-kun, Hatori, Kureno, and I all noticed soon after they got together. It's not like it was a secret or anything, even if Tohru was worried about how you would react."

"The two of you might consider growing up a little sometime;" Hatori added, "Tohru's been stressed when it comes to you two ever since Akito made her aware of your feelings because she was sure that it would eventually cause a disaster."

"... But it can't be." Yuki protested.

"This just isn't fair!" claimed Kyou.

Akito raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because I loved her first!" Yuki and Kyou said at the same time.

"Oh, I'd say that it's completely fair. By the time we developed feelings for each other, both of you had had plenty of chances to confess to Tohru or try to make her realize your feelings." Akito pointed out.

"I'm disappointed in how you're reacting, Yuki;" Ayame scolded, "I must admit that in spite of all of my good qualities I'm not the best role model, but you should at least be a little happy for Tohru with how much you care for her."

"And I'm not the best influence either, but you're still old enough to know that if you don't even try to reach for what you want, eventually it won't be possible to get it." Shigure said.

Later on, the now engaged couple slipped away to star-gaze. Neither of them said anything. It was one of those moments where words just weren't needed. They were content in each others company, knowing that they would be together for as close to forever as they could manage. As a clock was striking midnight somewhere inside, Akito turned to Tohru, leaned down, and kissed her. This was one fairy tale that really did have a 'happily ever after'.

**Owari**

Next pairing: Probably Ayame, I've had an idea for a while...


	5. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
